Magnolia High
by TeamXj9
Summary: This is a highschool fic Natsu X Harem Mainly Natsu X Mira mainly Xd They still keep their powers and balancing life training and studying is hard XD Hope you like
1. Magnolia High Part 1

**Hiya guys this is my 1****st**** fanfiction hope you enjoy be sure to RRR XD ON WITH THE STORY **

"Natsu get up, you're going to be late for school." Happy Jumped on his chest so he could get his full attention.

"Ugh, What time is it?" Natsu sleepily asked

"Its 8:30!" Happy yelled and grabbed a bucket of water and threw it on him.

"W-what Oh DAMN ITS 8:30! HAPPY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Ugh Let's just go."

Natsu quickly brushed his teeth, ate his breakfast and ran as fast as he could to Magnolia High.

"Hey Fire breath you're late." Gray snickered while Natsu came in late.

"Not in the mood, Ice Princess."

"What was that!" Gray started to get into his face and they both started hurling insults at each other.

The teacher, Mr. Dreyar , came in to give an important Announcement.

"As you now know, this school is Coed, so be nice to the new girls, alright."

Loke smiled. "Hmm this is going to be fun."

They boys, except for Natsu who was completely ignoring everything the teacher was saying, were wide eyed at the girls who came in. They couldn't help but stare at their beauty.

"Wow" Gray almost had drool down his face.

continued "Now girls introduce yourselves."

The girl with the white hair was first. "Hi I'm Mirajane Strauss."

The other girls introduced themselves as well. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia," "I'm Erza" "I'm Meredy" "I'm Cana" "I'm Levy" and final was shy "I-Im yukino"

The boys looked like their eyes was going to fall out of their heads.

Dreayar pointed to the seats they're allowed to sit in.

"You guys may take your seats."

Mirajane sat next to Natsu left side and Meredy sat next to Natsu's right. Erza sat behind Gray. Levy sat next to Gajeel. Cana sat behind Gray. Yukino and Lucy sat together,

Natsu looked at Mira and smiled. "Hi I'm Natsu Dragneel and I hope we become good friends."

Mira blushed slightly. _He looks different from the other guys. Interesting. _

Meredy couldn't help staring at Natsu. She took an interest in him.

**2 hours Later **

"Alright guys it's time for Lunch. Have fun!" The teacher exclaimed and walked out.

Gray and Laxus surrounded Mira. "Hi I'm Gray nice to meet you."

"Hi Gray…"

Laxus cut him off. "Hi I'm Laxus If you're up to hang sometime call me"

Mira just laughed and walked away. "Mira this school is filled with weird boys." Erza said sighing.

Mira couldn't help but nod. She really did like the school but the people in were inside were odd.

After the bell rang, everyone went to the gym. The gym teacher Zeref, wore a black headband with black and white sweat pants and a black sweatshirt.

"Alright guys It's time for you to showcase your power." Zeref said Emotionless.

The girls were creeped out by the gym teacher, but this guys were used to him.

"Alright Lets see. Oh Erza vs Gray."

"Hmph this should be easy said Gray under his breath. Hey Erza I'll go easy on you."

The girls immedietly started laughing.

"Hey what's so funny." Gray asked not amused.

Erza walked up "You'll see."

Zeref came in the middle "1….2…3….. begin!"

"Alright Ice make…. OOF" Gray was cut off by Erza's swift strike.

"Erza made swift a swift kick to the stomach"

"That was nice Erza, but not good enough. Ice Make hammer"

Erza took a direct hit from the attack and not a scratch was on her.

Gray's jaw dropped. _ Just how strong was she? _He thought.

Erza went in for another swift punch in the stomach and he was out cold.

"Easy on me huh?" Both the boys and the girls were laughing pretty hard.

That's how it went with all the games. Laxus challenged Erza as well and got wrecked.

Gajeel challenged lucy and he lost to her charm.

"Final Battle Natsu vs Mirajane." Zeref Announced.

The boys haven't won one game against the girls.

"I won't go easy on you." Mira announced as she changed into her halphas form which is her strongest form.

"Good Luck" was all that Natsu said.

"Let the Battle Begin"

Natsu and Mira were in a even trade of blows. Until Natsu decide to use his Fire Dragon's Roar on her.

It did some damage on Mira but she was still strong. "Hmm Why do you have a scarf if you're used to the heat?" Mira asked curiously

"Oh just a memoir" Natsu said simply

Suddenly Mira conjured up an energy wave filled with darkness and hurled it at him.

Natsu took a direct attack from it and took severe damage. "Who knew she could be so strong?" Natsu said under his breath.

Natsu then found an idea. "Natsu then increased his power exponentially and the entire building started shaking Mira backed away from him, but he disappeared.

"W-where did he go?" Mira looked dumbfounded

"Mira behind you." Erza yelled but she was too late.

"Hidden ART DRAGON LOTUS ATTACK" Natsu unleashed a barrage of attacks on Mira and she went out cold.

"And the winner is Natsu"

Natsu bent down to see if Mira was alright. "Hey you alright?"

Mira woke up and looked deep into his eyes. "Y-yeah" a full shade of red was seen on her face and she got up and backed away from Natsu.

"Well guys it seems you have some training to do. Good job Natsu" Zeref smiled at him.

The boys and girls went to their lockers to change.

Meredy looked at Erza and Mira. "So what do you think about that pink haired guy? I think he's kind of cute."

"Hmph" Erza just looked away and Mira couldn't stop blushing.

"Oh. Mira why are you blushing?" A full grin was on top of levy's face.

"Mira likes Natsu!"

"I DO NOT" Mira became angry at Levy.

"Ok Ok. Sheesh."

Natsu and Mira were walking toward each other in the hallway and Mira, distracted bumped into Natsu and dropped her books.

"Here Let me help you." Natsu helped pick up her books and he smiled at her. A blush was forming on Mira's face again.

"Thanks W-Well I GOT TO GO" Mira ran right past him.

"Huh that was weird" Natsu said to himself

Meredy started walking toward Natsu hoping to get his attention. "Hey Natsu, I was wondering if you want to sit with me and my friends at my table?"

"Uh Sure." Natsu said nonchalantly

"Really!" Meredy asked real pleased

"Yeah I'll come sit with you guys tomorrow at lunch."

"Thanks"

Mirajane decided to talk to Natsu after school. She couldn't get him out of her head. "H-hey Natsu wait up!" Mirajane ran towards him.

"Natsu how's it going?"

"Haha Good you?"

"Yeah I'm good too Do you mind if I walk with you home?"

"Not a problem"

"So How did you like the school so far Mira?"

"Oh it's Really good. The people in there are kind of weird though."

"Haha yeah I figured"

"This is where you live?" Natsu looked surprised

"Yeah haha" Mira showed him around.

"Well I got to go. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye Natsu."

"Can't believe he went in my house." Mira said excitedly

**Well I'm done pls review to see for any more improvents or rates XD thanks for reading. Oh I will be adding more characters in the next chapter.**


	2. Magnolia High Part 2

**Hey guys sorry for the wait and yes the harem will include Erza. XD Well here you go thanks for the reviews I hope to make this an enjoyable story. :D **

Mr. Dreyar was talking about hand to hand combat and making abilities stronger. Mirajane was busy staring at Natsu who was sleeping in class. _Aww he looks so cute when he's asleep_. Mira sighed. Meredy was daydreaming about Natsu who he promised to sit next to her in lunch. Lucy, Levy, Yukino, and Erza were the only ones that were actually listening. The boys however, were passing notes in class.

"Alright class I want this homework done by tomorrow got that?" asked

After the bell rang everyone headed for the cafeteria. Gajeel walked up to Natsu. "Yo Dragon slayer, you sitting with us today?"

"Can't, I promised to sit with someone else today."

"Alright but don't blow us off tomorrow" and with that he walked away.

Meredy ran up to Natsu, grabbed his arm, and dragged him to his seat.

"Hey Wait I need my food." Natsu grumbled

Meredy opened her bag and brought up two lunch boxes. "I-I sorta m-made too much food so I f-figured you would want some"

"Wow Meredy you didn't have to." Natsu opened the box and saw that she made a LOT of food. "Haha all of this for me?"

"Well If you don't want it..." Meredy was beginning to take it back until Natsu snatched it back.

"No it's ok if you made a lot I might as well help you finish." Natsu took the first bite. His eyes widened; It was one of the most tastiest things he has ever eaten. She made dumplings, eggrolls, salads, and extremely good rice balls.

"Wow this food is amazing Meredy." Natsu started scarfing down the food with no effort.

Mirajane, Lucy, and Erza saw Meredy feeding Natsu meat.

"Now open up and say ahh" Natsu was enjoying his lunch with Meredy. "Aah... Hmm, So good." Meredy giggled.

"Looks like Meredy is hitting it off." Lucy said with a smile.

"Mirajane decided to just ignore those two and she started to eat."

After the bell rang Meredy walked with Natsu to the next class.

The homeroom teacher, Mr.M talked about the upcoming all school battle tournament. "Now students according to principal Mavis we need a student representative from each class. Now any nominees?"

Erza and Lucy got up "I nominate Mirajane to be a representative in our tournament." They both said.

"W-what really?" Mirajane face was flustered she really didnt know what to say.

"Gajeel got up as well. "I nominate Natsu to be a reprensentative." Erza started to object "You shouldn't even say anything when none of the boys could beat the girls during the showcase..."

"Except Natsu beat Mirajane." Gajeel cut her off"

Mirajane became very angry at what Gajeel said. "Alright if I beat Natsu then I will..."

"Hold it, I really don't want to be student reprensentative for the tournament, and I really think Mira would do better a job than me." Natsu calmly said.

Mirajane started to blush furiously. "O-ok." Mira, Gajeel, and Erza were at a loss for words, and with that they sat back down and with that the bell rang.

"Wow Natsu's so nice." Meredy said to Mirajane

"W-whatever" she said simply as she went to her locker.

She saw Natsu walking toward the door and she went to stop him. "Hey Wait Natsu,"

"Huh, hey Mirajane what's up?"

"I-I..."

"You..You.." Natsu started to laugh

Mira face became puffy. "Hey what's so funny?"

"Haha Oh nothing."

"ugh, well I wanted to just thanks for letting me represent the school in the tournament."

"It was no problem." Natsu smiled "Well I got to go see ya."

Natsu luckily had an umbrella since he knew it was going to rain.

On the way home he saw someone with red hair sitting in the park. "Wait that looks like Erza but what she doing at the park?"

Natsu walked up to Erza and put an umbrella over her head. "What are you doing by yourself in the rain?"

Erza looked like a mess Natsu could tell she had been crying. "None of your business" she answered coldly

"You know you can't sit around in the cold. Come to my house I'm guessing your house is far away from this area.

"I have no home" she said under her breath.

"What was that?" Natsu was curious.

"I said I don't have a place to live. My house was destroyed in an avalanche."

"Oh, I'm really sorry. But you can stay in my place till you're house gets fixed."

Mira couldn't even believe what she heard. "W-what?"

"I said you can come and stay for a while."

Erza was beginning to have second thoughts about staying with him, but after everything that has happened to day she really believed Natsu was good guy, a little weird, but good.

"Thanks I will."

"Do you have any clothes or anything?"

Erza looked at him strangely. "No I don't need clothes."

Natsu also looked at her funny "Oh ok I guess."

Erza and Natsu went inside and happy flew straight into his arms.

"Hey Natsu"

"Hey happy sorry I came home late was doing some stuff."

"Who is she?"

"This is Erza, Erza this is happy. Happy,Erza will be staying in the guest room for a while."

Erza was drenched in water and decided to change. "So Erza How are you going to change."

All of sudden, Erza used her requipping magic to change into pajamas so easily.

"Wow" both Happy and Natsu said in awe

Both Natsu and Erza's stomach was growling. "Guess it's time to eat"

"Wait Natsu you can cook?" Erza asked filled with curiosity

"Well I don't know try my food and you'll see."

Natsu started to prepare food and Erza just sat down on the couch waiting.

**20 Minutes Later **

"Alright guys, It's ready"

Erza and Happy rushed to see what Natsu made.

"Oh wow this looks good."

All three of sat down and said "Thanks for the food"

"Oh my gosh Natsu this food is amazing" Erza eyes were shining

She asked for seconds and thirds.

Natsu sat down on his bed, exhausted.

Natsu decided to go head on and take a shower. As soon as he opened the door he immediately regretted it.

Erza was about to take off her towel in the bathroom.

"YOU PERV" She requipped into her Fire empress armor.

"I didn't know I swear."

But Erza ignored him and gave him one swift jab into the face. She then grabbed his collar and threw him down stairs.

"Ouch" Natsu heard a door slam in the bathroom.

"Stupid Natsu." Erza blushed furiously

After she finished taking her shower, she requipped into her blue pajamas.

Natsu walked to Erza's room. "Hey Erza I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

Erza smiled, happy that he apologized "It's alright just remember to knock next time" and with that they both turned off their lights and went to sleep.

**The Next Day... **

"Natsu wake up" Erza shook him softly

"ugh, just 5 more minutes Erza."

Erza then grabbed a cup of cold water and poured it on him. "I said wake up."

"Ok Ok" Natsu grumbled

He put on his clothes and decided to make breakfast.

Erza came out of the shower and dried her self. After, she requipped into her normal clothes and head downstairs.

"Hmm something smells good" Erza went to the kitchen and saw pancakes on the table.

"Eat up" Natsu said while scarfing down his pancakes.

Erza smiled "Thanks."

They decided to both walk to school together.

On the way they saw Mirajane who pretty suprised that Erza was walking with Natsu.

"Hey Mira what's up" Erza walked up to her

"Hey Erza, that's a first, you walking with another guy"

"Haha Yeah" She blushed slightly.

The three went into Class and sat down waiting for the teacher.

"Hello Class, today we have a new student today"

A teen with medium white hair, a blue top, and jeans. As soon as she came in all the boys were staring at her.

"Alright Tell us your name" replied.

"Hi My name is Angel, I look forward to meeting you all."

**Well I'm Done XD Remember to RRR and please give me any advice to make this story better and I was thinking about making Natsu student council president but I haven't brought jellal into the scene yet I will make a new chapter real soon.**


	3. Awkard

**Hai guys Sorry for the Wait. On with the story. **

"Hi I'm Angel and I look forward to meeting you all".

The boys couldn't get there eyes off of her. Her hair was shoulder length, blue dress that shows cleavage. The first one to run up to her was Elfman.

"Hi! I suppose you want a real man to show you around the place."

"well uh.." Angel was cut off by Lyon who took her by the hands.

"Ignore the oaf, I'll show you around the place."

"thanks..." she was again cut off by gray" He froze Lyon and grabbed Angel's hand.

"No, Let me" Gray used his signiture smile as an attempt to woo her.

"Uh..." Angel's face became a bit flustered at all the guys coming at her.

Angel then began to look at Natsu who was sleeping at the desk.

"Alright ENOUGH" became annoyed.

"Alright Angel you will be sitting next to...Natsu" pointed to the pinkette at the corner.

"NATSU WAKE UP!"

"Huh i'm awake." Natsu answered as he slowly picked up his head.

"Angel we'll be sitting next to you"

Natsu took a good look at Angel, and then he went back to sleep.

Angel looked at him weirdly. _Wow he must be really tired, but he still looks cute. _

After the bell rang Meredy ran up to Natsu. "Natsu get up and come sit with me in lunch today."

"Huh sorry Meredy, Mira said she wanted to talk to me about something important."

"Aww" Meredy pouted.

"Haha don't worry I'll sit with you tommorow or something"

Her face lit up. "Alright... you better."

"Hey Natsu"

Natsu turned around and saw Mirajane holding 2 lunchboxes.

"Hey Mira what's with the lunchboxes."

"I thought you might want to try my riceballs and dumplings."

Mira handed him the lunchbox and as soon as Natsu sat down he began to eat.

"Wow these are amazing. Mira you would make a good wife for someone."

Mira suddenly blushed furiously. "Haha t-thanks."

"Oh yeah what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh it was about the tournament, everyone has a training partner and since I haven't found one yet I-I was wondering If you could be my partner."

"Sure, but why me? Erza is strong as well..."

Mira cut him off. "Yeah but I feel more comfortable with y-you"

"Oh..Well sure when do we start?"

"I'll come tommorow by your place at noon."

"Alright see you then" Then Natsu stopped to think for a moment. Erza still lives with him as of right now. _Damn How am I gonna explain this to Mira._

After Lunch, Was battle training where Zeref was teaching the students how to increase their power.

"Now anyone want a one on one demonstration"

Erza got up "I will"

"Now who will your opponent be?"

Erza's eyes were over at Natsu's area. "I chose Natsu as my opponent."

Natsu was shock and a little frightened that Erza went for him. "I don't know I just ate and..."

"Are you a coward? Erza taunted

The guys started snickering "Maybe defeating Mira was just pure luck"

"Oh yeah Erza, I'll show you."

Erza transformed into her fire empress armor. "Get ready"

Zeref came in the midddle and started the battle. "Let the battle commence."

Erza landed a swift kick in his stomach which sent him flying. 'wow she hits hard'

"You're not out already are you?"

"Grr" Natsu moved so fast he disappeared and reappeared in front of her. He then landed an uppercut and kicked her in the chest. "And opening...Fire Dragon Roar!"

She took a direct hit from the attack and could barely move. "Ugh you hit hard dragon slayer, but can you dodge this?" She brought out a golden sword and lunged at him.

Natsu barely dodged the attack and started to bleed from the side of the cheek. "Whew"

"You're lucky Natsu, but this next attack will definetly end you."

Erza disappeared and reappeared at his back and lunged at him, but as soon as she tried to attack he jumped up.."Secret Dragon Art Fire Slam!"

A huge way of fire surrounded the entire arena. Mirajane and Lucy looked at him wide eyed as Erza was lying unconscious and Natsu passed out after taking too much hits from Erza and exhaustion.

They were both sent to the infirmary for healing.

Erza started to wake up on the bed. "Where am I?"

Mirajane walked in. "Oh hey Erza you're in the infirmary healing."

"Don't tell me I lost to him." Erza said filled with disappointment.

"Well It was a Draw but you sorta got knocked out a second earlier."

"Oh ok." Erza got up from her bed and started to head on out.

"Where are you going?" Mira asked filled with curiosity

"I'm just going home, school is ending in five minutes anyway."

"Oh alright. I guess."

Natsu got up from his bed aswell "Oww My head. Hey Erza are you alright."

"I'm fine...but next time you won't." and with that Erza went back to Natsu's place.

"Hey Natsu do you mind if I walk you home?"

"No I don't Lets go."

By the time they got in Mira was amazed at how big his house was. It wasn't bigger than hers but pretty big on the inside.

Someone started down stairs. "Hey Natsu we're out of..."

Mira just looked at Erza deadpanned.

Erza was wearing just her towel and she was unable to talk at the moment.

"Natsu what's going on?"

"Oh it's just a sleepover... You see Erz..."

Mira became pretty angry and picked him by the neck. "Sleepover huh?"

"OK O-K I-I'll tell y-you the truth." Mira dropped him down.

"You see Erza didnt't have a place to stay, and decided to let her stay here till her house was repaired."

"Oh i see.. so you're a perv now?"

"No He's right." Erza interjected. "He insisted I come stay here instead of staying in the rain."

Mira completely angry at the fact Erza was staying with Natsu in a house.

"Erza can I talk to you in the kitchen."

"Oh ok."

"What's the real reason behind this?"

"I'm telling you what Natsu said is true."

"Then why didn't you want stay with me? You know I'll let you stay."

Erza blushed furiously "Well I-I u-uh"

"You like don't you?"

"WHAT? No Mira I'll wring you're neck if you don't get out."

"I guess you don't mind if I stay here with him too then right?"

"Wait WHAT?" Erza couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Natsu I will be staying here for a while, Since we're partners We should no more about each other and the best way to that is live together for a while."

Natsu being oblivious to the situation" Sure.. I guess."

Mira smiled. "Two can play this game."

** Well that's it sorry its short I'lll make it longer next time Dw lucy will be in the harem later though gbye XD ill post new chapter soon.**


End file.
